


Sun and Moon

by pink_jukebox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_jukebox/pseuds/pink_jukebox
Summary: The definition of love is and as the two came together to become one it was reformed. The hesitant first press of their lips as they backed up wide eyes and giggly pulling each other for more and more as Lance loomed over Keith pressing him into the floor his body inches away from resting on top of the other as the kisses became deeper, those kisses were hungry and desperate. Keith had never felt more alive, his skin burned and his heartbeat shaking the house. Lance had finally felt safe knowing that this was okay knowing that the feeling of needing to kiss Keith was not the same as forcing to kiss Sofia because that’s what was expected. This was heaven.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Sun and Moon

The moonlight filled in through the window bathing the room in soft blue light the small twin bed on wheels in the corner holding two sixteen-year-olds holding each other tightly.

The larger one, younger by two months, held the other boy twisting their legs together tightly. Arms circled around the latter's neck their chests flushed together. His tan skin contrasted to the other boy’s abnormally pale complexion in an art piece so beautiful it would hang in every museum. His lips were tentatively pressed against the other boy’s softly, his eyebrows folding in concentration, eyes closed tight. He could feel a soft smile from the other boy as he felt himself loosen up a giggle bubbling in his throat. 

The smaller one was wrapped as if he was a prince with a new piece of armor this one being equipped with a beating heart. One hand was placed on the other boy’s bare chest, the other placed firmly on his jaw as he kept their lips connected, a smile gracing his thin lips as they pulled back to connect their foreheads and breath each other's air.

One, The Moon, pale and composed with neat raven hair. One, The Sun, tan skin and blinding smile. They worked together to create everything. The air of the night where fireworks boomed and fireflies gleamed. The sun where children played and families gathered. When they came together it was a beautiful eclipse of love and compassion.

In reality, they were lanky teenagers fighting the world off as they were dismissed as ‘fags’ and ‘homos’ with the given names of Lance and Keith, which yes, they did prefer. They were expected to like each other for experimentation. Expected to like each other because their bodies were going through changes and the hormones were raging.

It started in tenth grade. Lance had a girlfriend, she had soft doe eyes and long hair. Hell, her entire body was soft.. He was popular, friends with everyone and anyone. Hunk Garrett was his partner in crime as the sea of kids parted for them like he was Moses, his girlfriend on his arm and his best friend on the other.

Keith also had a lover, his faithful iPod. He had moved school districts after the rumors got too bad. A gay emo band kid who sucked a 11th graders dick at the homecoming game. His older brother swept him out of the district when he accidentally picked up Keith’s phone one day to see the death threats.

The new kid intrigued Lance to no end. He was quiet and never wore a color that wasn’t black and never spoke unless the teacher spoke to him first. Nevertheless, Keith was top of the class. Silent quiet beautiful Keith. Lance had to befriend him.

Keith didn’t understand what the popular kid wanted to do with him; they hadn’t spoken all year and it was nearing winter break. The other kids saw Lance’s attempts at friendship and though they were friends with the Cuban boy he never quite hung off them like he did Keith. It made them take their relationships with Keith from strangers to enemies without any actual interaction. It was all day every day Lance’s girlfriend would follow her leader around as he followed the broody new kid.

It was a week before the break when Keith finally lost it yelling at Lance. The boy just smiled widely exclaiming that it was progress that they were finally talking. His optimism was physically draining and Keith had no option but to become his friend. One day he was alone with his iPod. Then by the day before break, he had friends, with a plural. He realized that Hunk, Lance’s closest friend, was great with electronics learning everything from a seventh-grader who went by the name of Pidge, and, of course, he could cook the best food ever made. He had to take Lance’s word on that until spring break at Hunk’s birthday party. Pidge was accepted as well by Lance who deemed them as Gremlin. They had been heavily bullied in their grade for being a freak with the sexual orientation of machines and a nameless gender. Keith had accepted them as his family becoming the closest with Pidge after sharing his experience at his old school.

His dynamic changed with Lance that week. They became kinda friends. Lance would sit with him at lunch the others followed. Lance asked what music he had on his iPod so he was always sharing one of his earbuds. It was the day before the break when Lance asked if the other would want to come over for New Years.

Winter break was always boring to Keith he would just sit around mindlessly sketching or hanging upside down off the side of his bed watching his small room carefully as if something would change in his bland blank life. He hung out with one or two of his old friends for a few hours and had one sleepover. The whole time he was subconsciously over excited to go over to Lance’s something he didn’t figure out till years later. He checked his phone every five minutes to see if the latter had texted him. And on the off chance, Lance did text, Keith would just say a few words.

When the day finally came Keith woke up in the same twin bed on wheels the house silent as he packed his small red bag and ate the same bland breakfast all before his brother was awake Shiro drove him over to the address Lance had texted him the day before slowing down the road before to talk to his baby brother.

Keith was dropped off with his eyes a little puffy and a tad pink. Shiro was glad he was making friends and he was proud of him for not letting the rumors control him, their parents would be proud. Shiro said this in a soft voice looking to his brother with only the look of respect and pride, his voice cracking at the mention of their parents.

Lance’s house was different from Keith’s. It was big, and there was a lot going on. Lance had explained everything beforehand but it was still extremely overwhelming. Lance was the youngest out of five kids only one of which no longer lived in the house and was off in college. His parents were extremely loving with each other, always touching in some way shape or form. After everyone crowded around the newcomer, Lance pushed Keith to his room quickly.

They played video games barely speaking to one another as music played softly in the background and both of them were content with the mindless few sentences spoken every once and a while Lance on his belly spread out across the floor Keith on his bed hunched over the controller.

Keith didn’t think about it as time passed. They ate dinner up in his room sharing a small pizza with pineapple and Canadian bacon. At the mention of the ball drop, Keith remembered it was New Years and he couldn’t help but grin as Lance strapped a New Years hat to his head and gave him a noisemaker. They sat alone in Lance’s room waiting for the last ten minutes before the initial countdown.

They looked to each other as Lance spoke about his girlfriend. His ex-girlfriend, she had wanted to start the year single. Keith felt something bubble in his chest as he listened to Lance talk about the bitch and how controlling she was. His New Years resolution was to find something or someone worth caring about and maybe go to the gym more than once a week. They sat in silence with three minutes to go before Lance asked Keith what he wanted to accomplish over the year. Keith hadn’t really thought about it honestly no one had ever asked him. 

It clicked. He wanted something worth living for. That was what he said without a second thought his eyes trained on Lance’s baby blue ceiling. Wasn’t that everyone’s goal, it just kind of slipped out but when Keith looked back down he saw Lance’s eyes trained on him with a soft unnameable look. The sixty seconds began to count down as Keith’s eyes darted to the T.V. There they were Keith and Lance. Fourteen years old sat on the white shag carpet of Lance’s room on New Year’s. 

Lance kept his eyes on Keith watching the way his deep violet eyes changed and lit up with the T.V as the screams of the countdown rang in the house. The screams of his sisters were heard from the vents but they drained away as it came to ten seconds and Lance’s ears began to ring. At five-seconds Keith turned to him, their eyes meeting. Two seconds before midnight their lips met for a soft first kiss.

The soft deep purple eyes had lightened in the years as Lance looked into them with a laugh as he just pulled Keith closer to his body if possible burying his face in the crook of the other's neck.

The definition of love is and as the two came together to become one it was reformed. The hesitant first press of their lips as they backed up wide eyes and giggly pulling each other for more and more as Lance loomed over Keith pressing him into the floor his body inches away from resting on top of the other as the kisses became deeper, those kisses were hungry and desperate. Keith had never felt more alive, his skin burned and his heartbeat shaking the house. Lance had finally felt safe knowing that this was okay knowing that the feeling of needing to kiss Keith was not the same as the forcing to kiss Sofia because that’s what was expected. This was heaven. 

The definition changed over the years. It changed the hidden hunger of the two craving each other's touch even if they were sloppy and hesitant hidden away from friends and parents. It all formed into an open indescribable feeling as they came out to everyone their touches became a little more enjoyable as they grew up their kisses more coordinated.

The Moon and the Sun with the love of millions of stars dance together in perfect harmony bickering like an old married couple and loving with the strength of the forever honeymoon stage.


End file.
